¿ Dolor O Soledad ?
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Me tienes arto juvia con tus acosos decía gray . déjame en paz de una buena vez dijo gray con enfado pero gray sama dijo juvia apunto de llorar
1. C

**T**odos los de fairy tail estaban en la espera a que gray respondiera todo lo sucedido en esa misma tarde

_ ¿Cómo pudimos confiarnos a que gray dejara sus sentimientos en claro? _ erza se encontraba demasiado furiosa y estaba recargada en la barra.

_ Lo se erza sabes que gray es muy estúpido y tsundere con las mujeres _ decía Lucy molesta

_ Estúpido stripper tenía que decirle eso a juvia sabiendo que es demasiado frágil con sus sentimientos _ dijo gajeel con tono aburrido.

_ Lo sabemos gajeel pero lo importante aquí es que juvia este bien y que no cometa una estupidez por culpa de gray _ decía mirajene triste.

**Flashback **

_ Gray ~sama _ decía juvia emocionada de haber visto a gray .

_ ¿qué quieres? _ decía gray irritado

_ ¿quería saber si querías acompañar a juvia a una misión ?_ decía juvia.

_ No _ dijo gray

_ Pero gray~ sama _ dijo juvia triste

_ déjame en paz juvia eres insoportable, me artas que todo el tiempo me andes acosando en todas las partes no te dije en el baile que iba a decir NO a las cosas que no me gustan y tú eres una de ellas _ dijo gray

**Fin del flashback **

En la habitación de fairy hills

_ Porque gray me dijiste eso sabes que juvia te ama tanto _ decía conteniendo su llanto.

**Holaaaa minaaaaa soy nueva en esto por favor comenten su opinión si estaba bien o mal acepto opiniones bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**~~~~Se despide juvia~~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El inicio de la soledad **

**Al día siguiente **

En la habitación de fairy hills.

Una hermosa chica se levantaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en la noche decidió olvidar a **gray fullbuster** de una buena vez para que ya no la lastime más.

_ **E**spero que gray no esté en el gremio no sé si juvia pueda soportarlo _ decía la chica deprimida

_ **L**a chica decidida cambio su vestuario llevaba un short de mezclilla negra y una playera morada de tirantes y sus botas.

_ **J**uvia está nerviosa _ decía juvia.

Salió de fairy hills rumbo al gremio, casi llegando al gremio se encontró con Lyon el la miro y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

**_ J**uvia – chan _ decía Lyon sonrojado corriendo a donde ella se encontraba para saber si era ella verdaderamente.

_ Lyon – sama _ dijo juvia nerviosa.

_ te ves hermosa como siempre juvia – channn _ decía Lyon con un sonrojo.

_ Gracias Lyon – sama es que juvia quería cambiar su vestuario _ decía una juvia sonrojada.

_ vamos te acompaño al gremio quiero platicar con gray _ dijo Lyon

_ vamos _ dijo juvia con un poco de tristeza.

**Capítulo 3**

**El inicio de la soledad parte 2**

**En ese mismo día **

Se despertaba un chico de cabellos negro azulado llamado gray fullbuster

Todavía recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a juvia le dolía ese recuerdo de anoche.

**Flashback**

Gray ~sama _ decía juvia emocionada de haber visto a gray.

_ ¿qué quieres? _ decía gray irritado

_ ¿quería saber si querías acompañar a juvia a una misión ?_ decía juvia.

_ No _ dijo gray

_ Pero gray~ sama _ dijo juvia triste

_ déjame en paz juvia eres insoportable, me artas que todo el tiempo me andes acosando en todas las partes no te dije en el baile que iba a decir NO a las cosas que no me gustan y tú eres una de ellas _ dijo gray

**Fin del flashback **

**N**o podía de pensar todo eso

_ Espero que este en el gremio para poderle pedir perdón _ decía gray con una mirada de arrepentimiento

Se levantó de la cama se cambió como siempre y salió de su departamento rumbo al gremio.

**Pero no sabía lo que en este momento estaba pasando en el gremio a partir de ese día no sabía que difícil era obtener el perdón de la maga de agua.**

**En el gremio**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar dos personas

_ No puede ser _ decía Lucy con asombro

_ Ella es… _ decía lissana

_ juvia _ dijo erza sin quitar el asombro que tenia

Todas las chicas gritaron y agarraron a juvia para hacerle preguntas y saber si estaba bien por lo que paso en el gremio.

**Por parte de los hombres **

_ Esa es _ decía elfman con asombro.

_ Juvia _ dijo natsu que no cabía de asombro a que juvia cambiara de estilo.

_ Parece que juvia está dispuesta a olvidar al stripper gi heee _ decía gajeel.

Lyon se acercó a los hombres y les pregunto qué en donde se encontraba gray.

Todos los hombres le dijeron que no había llegado al gremio después de lo que pasó anoche, él les pregunto qué paso y le contaron.

**Holaaaaaa bueno espero que le guste el capítulo, muchas gracias con sus reviews se los agradezco bueno nos vemos en la próxima parte del capitulo .**

********** Se Despide Juvia**********


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior **

_ Esa es _ decía elfman con asombro.

_ Juvia _ dijo natsu que no cabía de asombro a que juvia cambiara de estilo.

_ Parece que juvia está dispuesta a olvidar al stripper gi heee _ decía gajeel.

Lyon se acercó a los hombres y les pregunto qué en donde se encontraba gray.

Todos los hombres le dijeron que no había llegado al gremio después de lo que pasó anoche, él les pregunto qué paso y le contaron.

**Capítulo 3 **

**Ignorancia **

Ese maldito donde esta _ decía Lyon demasiado enfurecido

No lo sabes Lyon desde ayer no sabemos nada de el _ decía elfman

No me voy a ir para darle la paliza de su vida _ decía Lyon con un tono un poco relajado

Pero tendrás que esperar porque las chicas primero lo golpearan _ decía gajeel

**(Escuchar: The Reason hoobastank) **

Un pelinegro iba caminando por las calles distraído no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con lo de juvia, él tenía en mente que juvia lo iba a perdonar no más de darle un lo siento, pero lo que no sabía es que las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado y no sabía si iba a recuperar a la juvia de siempre y que esa ignorancia le iba a doler demasiado , él había perdido todo , sus padres , su maestra ur , ultear , lo único que le quedaba era el gremio y juvia pero esta última ya no contaba para él , el mismo tendría que juvia lo perdonara , y que volviera a tener esos sentimientos por él , y también tenía que liar con las chicas , los chicos y el maestro por todo lo sucedido , pero él no tomaría en cuenta que la chica había cambiado de una noche para el otro , no solamente con eso ella dejaría de hablar en tercera persona y que cambiaría sus gustos por los chicos , y por él , que su corazón iba a sufrir un cambio demasiado drástico y no sabía si lo pudiera solucionar , que ahora el adelante iba el hacerse más indiferente , frio , que antes , la chica que se había enamorado por sus defectos ya no estaría , esa persona que poco a poco él se iba enamorando ya no estaba , ya no confiaba en él , lo ignoraba , su corazón se volvía otra capa de hielo , ya no sonreía , era indiferente con todas hasta con su equipo , todo el mundo sabía que lo que había pasado le había afectado demasiado al mago de hielo . **(Fin del track).**

**Volviendo al gremio **

Gray iba entrando al gremio con la mirada ensombrecida pero lo que no se esperaba es que Lyon lo iba a golpear.

**Antes de que el llegara las chicas se habían llevado a juvia a comer a fueras y a comprar ropa para el nuevo estilo de juvia**.

Hasta que por fin apareces maldito estúpido _ decía Lyon con un aura nada agradable

Qué demonios haces aquí Lyon _ decía gray quitándose la sangre de su labio

Aaaaa que hago aquí déjame pensar PARA DARTE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA MALDITO ESTUPIDO _ decía Lyon

Se empezaron a golpear hasta que el maestro tuvo que intervenir antes de lo que se fuera Lyon del gremio le dijo algo que lo dejo en un estado pensativo y sorprendido

**[Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes]**

Cuando veas a juvia te vas a sorprender, nunca había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos en cambiar, espero que la cuides , aa lo siento lo arruinaste todo , espero que lo soluciones o te ira peor no conmigo te ira peor con juvia , piénsalo gray todo esto lo causaste tú , acepta las consecuencias , también vuelve a pensar que mujer se hubiera fijado en ti , siempre tan frio que tu magia , espero que te arrepientas o si no será demasiado tarde , sé que estaba enamorado de ella , pero me acuerdo de la frase que le dijiste en el baile **VOY A DECIR NO A LAS COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN **te acuerdas de eso _ dijo Lyon saliendo del gremio .

Todos los hombres quedaron en silencio porque sabía que esas palabras del Bastia eran ciertas pero no dijeron nada porque gray estaba procesando esas palabras, se fue a sentar y su irada estaba ensombrecida no dejaba ver lo que sus ojos decían, hubo una terrible tensión y volvieron a hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo.

Sé que será difícil obtener tu perdón juvia – decía gray decaído

Te he lastimado más de lo que yo creí _ dijo gray

El dolor en sus ojos decía demasiado

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten la parte en donde se encuentra juvia y gray ya viene ¿qué hará gray para que obtenga el perdón de juvia? ¿Juvia se enamorara de otra persona? ¿Le dolerá a gray la ignorancia de juvia? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. ***** se despide juvia – chann**** **


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Dolor o soledad?**

**Eres la única persona **

Gray se fue a una de las mesas más alejadas de todos para poder pensar.

El azabache fue, no entendía qué demonios le sucedía ni tampoco por qué su pecho se comprimía al ver a Juvia con Lyon. Lo cierto es que no pudo más, esa escena y que Juvia hubiera aceptado la invitación del albino lo habían desgarrado.

Y es que hasta ese momento él se había sentido tan seguro ¿Se preguntan si él sabía de los sentimientos de Juvia? ¿Si sabía que lo amaba? Claro, todos lo sabían, hasta el mismo Lyon que siempre le lanzaba indirectas diciéndole que él no la merecía. No había sentido hasta ese entonces la necesidad de amarrarla a él para que no se alejara, para que no posara sus ojos sobre nadie más, nunca hasta ese momento.

**Flashback **

Juvia había llegado de compras con todas las chicas del gremio cuando entro ella estaba vestida con una short amarillo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y una playera color verde agua de tirantes su pelo suelto todos la miraban asombrados y otros con hemorragias, era demasiado sexy para todos.

Gray que había llegado desde hace mucho tiempo se sorprendió a ver a juvia tan cambiada quería acercarse a ella y decirle lo que sentía y ppedirle perdón

**Fin del flashback**

**Bueno minna aquí les dejo un adelanto , bueno me voy porque llego tarde a la escuela .**

***** se despide juvia – chan*****


End file.
